


Party Power

by Kisses_h9



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad guys, Crossover, Laurel Lance is Alive, Leonard Snart Lives, Martin Stein is Living, Multi, New Years Eve party, Superheroes, drunk, too many too mention - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisses_h9/pseuds/Kisses_h9
Summary: When Oliver and Felicity decide to throw a new years eve party everyone is willing to go. However a party with superheroes should go well. Shouldn't it?





	1. 6 days till party: Central City.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

_**6 Days till party**_  
_**Central City:**_  
"Barry, there is a robbery in progress at Central City National Bank" Cisco said through the comms. "On my way."

 Seconds later there was a flash of yellow lightning in Star labs zoomed into the cortex. Jesse and Wally were walking towards Cisco laughing about something they had seen on their way in. "I brought coffee Cisco!" Caitlin shouted from the corridor leading to the cortex. "oh Jesse Wally I didn't know you were here or I would of picked you up a coffee at Jitters" Caitlin said in surprise to see the two youngest of the group standing in the cortex with Cisco. "No it's fine we just got here and were just getting something and then going back out again," Wally explained and Caitlin just nodded here head.

Cisco took the coffee and put it on his desk just before Barry shot in, in full suit. Grinning he high-fived Cisco while walking past. "Was it a meta? Why wasn't we called if it was?" Jesse asked quite confused. "It wasn't a meta it was just a little bank robbery that's all," Barry said calmly to the couple.

_**BUZZ!BUZZ!** _

"Oh it's Felicity," Caitlin said looking at the caller ID "better take this," she said walking out the room. "Hey how did it go at the bank not too hard was it?" Cisco asked Barry who had decided to sit on one of the chairs that spin. "Too hard, not at all" Barry said sitting obviously deep in thought.

Just before Cisco could say anything Caitlin walked back in the room with a look of shock on her face. "Cait what's wrong?" Barry asked snapped out of thought. "Guys we have just been invited to a New Years Eve superhero party!" Caitlin said trying not to laugh at the idea of nearly 30 people in one house. That was going to be difficult. "What!?" Barry asked sort of confused at the news. "Yep I'm not repeating it and Felicity asked if you could get in touch with Supergirl to see if her and her friends would like to come aswell," she carried on Cisoc burst out laughing knowing that he would get to bee with team arrow the Legends and get to meet Supergirl's friend's aswell. " And I told Felicity that we would go" Caitlin said quickly hopping that they weren't going to be slightly mad with her for accepting without there consent. "Ha cool!" this time it was Cisco to talk he seemed so excited. Barry then began laughing aswell. "What are you laughing about?" Caitlin asked quite confused about why they were laughing. Barry was the first the first to stop laughing ."I'm going to see if Iris and Joe wanna go aswell" he said walking out of the cortex "I'm guessing it is up to us to ask Jesse, Wally and get in contact with Supergirl" Cisco said and Caitlin just nodded walking away towards her lab.

_**30 minutes later:** _

"Hello," Caitlin said down her phone "Jesse you and Wally have been invited to a New Years Eve superhero party!" She said to Jesse on the phone "Ok great I'll tell everyone you said yes!" Caitlin said with slight enthusiasm" "Cisco Jesse and Wally said that they're going. Have you heard from Barry yet about Joe and Iris?" Caitlin shouted from her lab getting up. "nope not yet but i'm sure they will go anyway they wouldn't miss it." Cisco said re-assuring her. 

 


	2. 7/6 Days till party: Star city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to go first however it still fits into the story as a whole

**_ 7 Days till party: _ **

**_Star city_ **

“Hey Oliver I know this is bad timing because use are on a mission and all but could we hold a New Year’s Eve party for team Flash, the Legends and Supergirl and her friends please. Oh, and us obviously?” Felicity asked nicely through the comms.

“Seriously not now Felicity we will talk about this when I get back,” Oliver said through the comms

“Fine and Oliver there is a room to your left that should contain a folder that we might need” Felicity said hoping Oliver’s answer would be yes. Besides they all needed time off and she doubted that all the bad guys would be out wreaking havoc in the cities and through history in the Legends case.

When Oliver and Diggle got back Felicity immediately asked if they could have the party in the loft for everyone. “please Oliver we could all do with the 2 days off and there is plenty of room for everyone to stay overnight.” She pleaded.

“Fine but only this once.” Oliver said giving into his girlfriend’s pleads. He and dig walked away to get out their gear and into normal clothes. Felicity stood behind them wide grin on her face. All she had to do now was get in contact with team Flash and see if they will come to the party and too see if they could contact Supergirl and her friends to ask as well. She also had to the contact the legends which hopefully won’t take long.

**__ **

**_ 6 Days till party: still Star city _ **

Felicity had decided on contacting team Flash first only because they were closer and she had an overdue phone call wit Caitlin to discuss her on growing powers.

**_1 hour later:_ **

“Hey Oliver guess what!” Felicity asked Oliver on their ride to the mayor’s office.

“Lemme guess Team Flash said they would come and that they would contact Supergirl and ask if they would like to join!” Oliver tried to say smugly.

“What yeah how did you know?” Felicity asked in utter shock but then again felicity knew team Flash would eventually say yes to the party anyway.

Oliver didn’t answer her he just carried on driving down the long roads of Star city.

 

2 Hours later:

Felicity had finally told dig and the recruits about the party and hoped all of them would show up and have a great time.

“That sounds great Felicity I will ask Lyla if she would like to come as well seeing that she could use a well-deserved break,” dig responded to the blond.

“I don’t think I will be able to go but I can try and see if I can go,” Curtis said trying to sound sympathetic that he most likely wouldn’t be able to go to the party.

“Me neither!” Wild dog and Rory said together.

Felicity huffed at only four people counting Lyla would be the only ones from team Arrow going. Now Felicity had to go find a way to contact Sara to see of she was free fighting time criminals to come and celebrate the end of a bad year. However Felicity thought of leaving the asking till tomorrow because she really couldn’t be bothered asking them at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nest chapter: team Legends


	3. 6 days till party: Waverider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has contacted the legends to see if they all want to got to the party. A few are quite worried weatherthis party will end well or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really late but I hope you can enjoy it still

** _6 Days till party:_ **

_Waverider:_

 

“Don’t forget try not to be in contact with the target we don’t want another aberration on our hands!” Rip said down the comms.

They had only just got Rip back and he was grumpier than usual. No that’s an understatement he decided to be a bit of a bitch considering all the hard work the whole team had put in to try and save Rip from the Legion. “Yes, we know Rip. Don’t have too keep on telling us because I think we all understand what you are saying," the familiar drawl came from the comms directly at Rip.

When they got back which was 2 hours after they had been set the mission Rip’s face seemed to turn the colour of a tomato. “I specifically told you not to engage with the target. Did I not say that?” Rip shouted from the bridge of the Waverider. Everyone nodded in response.

“Captain Hunter I have just received a message from Star city 2017. Do you wish to hear this message?” Gideon asked

“Yes, Please Gideon.” Rip said.

Gideon pulled the message up and waited till everyone was around the screen to play it. The video was of Felicity asking if they wanted to go to a party she and Oliver were hosting for everyone on New Year’s Eve. Everyone had different opinions for weather or not they should go. When they had, all decided to go Rip messaged back Felicity to tell her that they would attend her party.

 

“Hey, are you sure you want to go to a party full of superheroes?” Sara asked Leonard on her way to the cargo bay to train.

“Yes, Sara because then I would get to meet everyone even if that means meeting Queen” Leonard said reassuringly to his girlfriend. She only nodded but when she turned away she had a worried look on her face.

 

“Grey I thought you were going to ask Rip if he could drop you off in Central city to see Clarissa and Lily?” Jax asked with a quizzical look.

“I will ask him soon Jefferson Mr Hunter seems like he doesn’t want to be bothered right now after what happened in the mission,” Dr Stein said hoping that Rip would drop him of in Central city. The younger boy nodded and walked away.

 

“Gideon will this new aberration have massive effects on the future?” Rip asked the AI.

“No captain Hunter the effects of the aberration are extremely minimal,” Gideon replied

“Good. Oh, and Gideon what is the likely hood of this party ending in disaster?” Rip requested

“There is a 69% chance of this party ending in disaster Captain.”

Rip just shook his head. Oh no!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter supergirl


	4. 6 Days : National city Earth 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco contacts Kara to see if she and her friends are interested in going to there New Years Eve party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really late I have been stuck revising for exams so this hasn't been able to be published yet. hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!!!

_**6 Days till party:** _

_**Earth 38; National city** _

 

“Hey do any of you know where Mon-El is?” Kara asked politely around the DEO.

She continued her search for about 30 more minutes until she had eventually given up finding Mon-El. To take her mind off finding him she asked Jonn if there was anything for her to go stop. Jonn shook his head. Kara huffed. How could Mon-El forget about their training today he still needed some training before he become a fully-fledged superhero. Kara had decided to go write on of her reports up seeing as it wasn’t going to write it herself.

It took her only a few minutes to fly to CatCo. As she arrived at her floor she saw Mon-El waiting for someone to arrive. Kara hoped he was waiting for her but considering their latest argument she didn’t really know. “Mon-El!” Kara said like she had only just noticed him. “What are you doing here? You were supposed to meet me 1 hour ago, at the DEO for our training session,” Kara asked waiting for some bazar excuse he had for skipping training. “I thought training was tomorrow and I’m here to apologise for what I said yesterday. I was out of order and I hope you can forgive me,” he said trying to sound sorry. Kara nodded.

The day had seemed to drag especially when Kara had nothing to do fighting crime and at work. As soon as the day finished she flew off towards the DEO. She walked quickly over to Winn’s desk to see if he had anything to do for her. “Well you could go and help stop some robbers robbing National city bank if you want too,” Winn said quizzically.

“What do you mean help? Are the police there already?” Kara asked

“Well the police are already there but you could show up to try and see if there is anything left for you to do,” Winn said trying to help his best friend with her boredom. Kara shook her head thanked him and left to go find something to do.

Eventually she decided to go see if Mon-El was working in the bar tonight. She got off her couch and walked to the alien bar. Her day seemed to just get more boring by the minute. Kara huffed walking towards the door of the bar. As soon as she got into the bar she saw Mon-El serving a customer. As soon as he noticed her he finished what he was doing and went straight up to her. “Hey I didn’t expect to see you at this fine hour!” Mon-El said waving around the room with a cheesy grin on his face. ” Well I wanted to come see you and I also had nothing to do so I thought hey why not go visit Mon-El,” she said trying not to burst into a fit of laughter. They continued joking until something began to buzz in her bag. “Hey, umm Kara your bag is buzzing,” Mon-El said confused. She looked up at him and then began rummaging around in her bag. She eventually found the small machine and hit the middle of it to stop it buzzing.” What is that?” Mon-El asked but Kara didn’t answer because a voice came out from the speaker on it.

“Hey is this Kara Danvers?” the familiar voice asked through the multi-dimensional communicator.

“Umm yes how can I help you Cisco?” Kara asked politely.

“Well it is probably really late on your earth right now. I’m only guessing. Not the point,” he said “we were wondering. We meaning all team arrow team flash and the legends. If you and your friends would like to come to our earth to celebrate New Year’s Eve with us?” Cisco asked nervously.

“Yes, I would love to go but I will have to see if anyone id free if not then it will just be me,” Kara said down the machine making Mon-El stare at her confused at her actions.

“Great that’s great and just contact us when you have found out if anyone else wants to come. The more the merrier,” Cisco said making a small fake chuckle

“I will well tell everyone I said hi and I will get back to you on the invitation. Bye Cisco.” Kara said. A small bye seemed to come from the machine but it wasn’t loud enough for her to actually make out what it said.

“Hey Kara can I go to the party please!” Mon-El pleaded.

“Sure if you want but o messing it up. Okay?”

“Okay and what day is this New Year’s Eve?” Mon-El asked

“Don’t worry about the day I will come get you when it is nearly time.” Kara said and she got up and bid goodbye to Mon-El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Star city for the preparations.


	5. star city : 3 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is drawing nearer and Felicity is getting stressed with all the pressure for preparing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late hope you enjoy and leave a like if you haven't already

The days to the party seemed to drag for Felicity. She had to plan for everything, get decorations and still check up to see if people wanted to come to the party so she could buy the right amount of food for everyone for New Years day. This was stressful!  

It didn't take Felicity long to make a list of everything she needed and if she was running behind and running out of time she would just call Barry to help pick some things up with his super speed. "Oliver, do you think a made a bad decision on planning this party?" Felicity asked unsure whether she had done the right thing. 

"Felicity, I think you made a great decision on this party. Everyone deserves a break on whatever mad bad guys they have and everyone could do with a catch up. We didn't have much time for a catch up with the dominators invasion did we." Oliver said hoping that he had got through to his girlfriend. Felicity nodded and went back to typing on her computer. 

Felicity had finally managed to get the decorations and store them somewhere they wouldn't be moved and lost. She was ticking off everything on her list when she realized that she hadn't bought enough alcohol for everyone. She huffed in frustration and tilted her head back making it crack in the process. Now she would have to call Barry to get the alcohol before it all sells out. 'Great this wasn't going to be any better' Felicity thought. She quickly picked up her phone to text Barry but before she could continue the message someone had walked through the door to the loft. "Hey," Felicity said not taking notice of who it was, she had got back to texting Barry about the alcohol situation.  

"Is that all your boyfriend who just gone and bought some alcohol for this party saving you?" Oliver said trying to keep a straight face. It took a few seconds for her to understand what was going on. Felicity walked up to Oliver and gave him a kiss hello.  

"Oliver, you have just saved the party from disaster," she said grinning madly. She kissed him again to say thank you. Felicity took her phone and deleted the message to Barry. Felicity had took the decorations all the way up to one of their spare rooms. That had reminded he she had to find some space for everyone to sleep overnight. She huffed again. This was going to take a long time . Felicity recounted the number of people staying overnight. 30. They had three rooms altogether and the big downstairs. "Oliver do you know where the spare blankets and pillows are?" Felicity shouted. 

"They should be in the cupboard in our room," Oliver replied. Felicity shouted a grateful thanks form upstairs. Oliver double checked that she wouldn’t be back down anytime soon. He pulled out a ring from his pocket and stared at it. Grinning he quickly replaced it back in his pocket. He was going to propose again on New years eve with all their family and friends. Oliver only hoped that she would say yes. "Got them" felicity shouted from the top of the stairs. 

"Okay" Oliver said while a grin was still plastered to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is getting them all ready and should be out soon


	6. getting everyone ready:earth 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara attempts to get everyone ready for the party later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twice in a week. yay. I should be posting a little more quicker(hopefully) to finish this story. again hope you enjoy!!

_ **National city: New Years eve.** _

 

"Mon-El hurry up we're going to be late for the party," Kara said through her phone. 

"Calm down Kara I'm just leaving my apartment now," he said as he huffed  

"you live a floor below mine you could be here in at least 3 seconds!" She said continuing the conversation. 

Her door opened just as she finished her sentence down the phone. Kara turned to see him standing there dressed nicely for the party in 3 hours. Kara had wanted Mon-El over earlier so she could explain things to him about the traditions on New Year's eve and a about the people on Earth 1 so he wouldn’t be confused once they got there. She was just finishing her explanation when her door rang.

"Hey guys" Kara greeted ever so cheery. Alex and Maggie had entered the living room and took a seat on her couch. Kara was just about to sit down when someone else knocked at her door.

"Hey Jonn James and Winn," Kara greeted them just like she had Maggie and Alex. Everyone was dressed casually for the event. "Hey guys were gonna leave in about 2 minutes so we can get to Earth one Star labs so double check you have everything because were staying overnight." Everyone nodded and proceeded to check they had everything with them. Kara had stopped checking when she forgot to tell everyone apart from Mon-el about the people they were going to meet. She gave them a quick debriefing which lasted 5 minutes.

As soon as she had finished talking Kara had ran off to go get her purse and the multi-dimensional communicator which acted as a teleporting device as well. "Is everyone ready?" Kara exclaimed through the apartment. "Good. Now one at a time walk through the breach and you should land in the cortex of star labs. One by one everyone entered the bright blue breach. Kara done a quick check of her apartment and then finally walked into the breach.

To a night of an adventure she thought while walking through what seemed to be an everlasting breach until she heard chatter on the other side of the breach.


	7. New Year's Eve central city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in central city is getting ready for the party in star city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yooi enjoy !!

New year's eve central city 

Cisco was obviously going to be the first to arrive at Star labs. He wanted to make sure that Kara and her friends had got there just on time for them to leave for Star city. H.R arrived out of his room just after Cisco did wearing some ugly firework jumper and a pair of black pants. Cisco sighed. 'What is he wearing?'Cisco asked himself. Ignoring what was going on around him, Cisco kept checking every so often the security cameras hoping that he hadn't messed up with the location on the device he gave Kara. He double checked to see if he hadn't messed up using a tracker he had installed just incase of this type of problem. "Oh no no no no. This is bad and I mean really bad !" Cisco said panicking. Jumping up he ran to the computer on the other side of the cortex, H.R was staring at Cisco confused by the situation. Cisco pulled up the tracker again hoping this wasn't happening to them. His face dropped in a sort of terror. "H.R if anyone shows up tell them I have gone to get Kara and her friends!" Cisco shouted before opening a breach to god knows where to go find Kara and her friends. 

Cisco had been gone for 10 minutes before Caitlin, Barry and Iris had walked through the cortex. Chatting until they noticed that H.R was the only one in the cortex. "H.R where is Cisco gone? I got a message from like half an hour ago saying that we should hurry up and get here so we can go to Star city," Barry said confused. While Barry was trying to call Cisco, Caitlin tried to fix her red lipstick and blue eye shadow that matched her blue dress and heels. Iris on the other hand was trying to fix her white dress that also went with a pair of white heels.  "Barry do you need to pack your costume I doubt there will be any criminals out tonight," Caitlin said questioning the need to bring his suit with him. Barry only looked at her with a look telling her that they don't know that. Barry however never looked at Iris the whole time they had had been at Star labs. Ever since the two broke up for unknown reasons they had been acting awkward around each other 

"Cisco said he was going to get Kara and her friends but before that he was going mad nearly." H.R said like nothing was a problem. Before anyone said anything else Barry had called Cisco to see where he was. 

"Cisco is in some dessert near our National City picking up Kara and her friends. He said something about getting the location wrong or something. I don't know what else he said" Barry said shrugging his shoulders. Just on time Cisco walked through a breach with Kara and her friends trailing after him. Julian arrived last apologising for being late saying something about some girl he met at Jitters on his way over. 

"Jesse and Wally said that they would meet us all there once they have gotten ready," Iris said.   
"Okay then time for introductions." Cisco said. After everyone was introduced Cisco opened another brech to Star city. "Wow I haven't known a day I have opened that many breaches!"Cisco said sounding tired. With a knock on the door they had just got the party started not knowing what they were getting them selves into. 


	8. waverider new years eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as excitement for the party buzzed around the corridors some people are very unsure about this party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late again sorry. I'm also taking prompts from anyone feel free to message me with a prompt. hope you all enjoy!

Waverider: new years eve  

They had landed in Star city a few hours before they were due to leave. Excitement buzzed through the halls of the Waverider. This was the first time they had gotten a break from all the missions they had done. Rip was still unsure of how this was all going to play out considering Gideon had predicted a 69% chance of disaster. "Gideon are you sure of this party being disastrous because I don’t think many of us are prepared for this to go south," Rip questioned Gideon. "Captain Hunter I assure that there is still a 69% of disaster at this party but ultimately this party is going to show quite some surprises for the team and everyone else attending." Giden reassured. 

They had already dropped Stein off at Central City so he could spend time with his wife and daughter. A party wasn’t really his cup of tea. So that just left everyone to get ready and hurry up because they were going to be seriously late. The girls had asked Gideon if she could fabricate a dress for them to wear. Sara chose a blue fitted dress that went to mid thigh and had cutouts either side. Whereas Amaya's dress was a metallic silver that also went down to mid thigh. Amaya was going with Mick and Sara was going with Leonard. Both excited they collected their dresses and went to their rooms to get ready and meet their 'dates' on the bridge. 

Jax, Ray and Nate didn’t have anyone to go with so they had decided to go as a three. Jax had argued against going with them because he was fine going by himself and honestly didn’t want to spend most of his time with the nerd twins as Mick would put it. But he eventually gave in to their nagging and had joined up with them and go as a group. Rip had also decided to go by himself not wanting to listen to his dates talk. 

Once everyone was done getting ready, they were obviously late, they left for Felicity and Olivers loft apartment. What a night this was going to be.  


	9. 1 hour to go star city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all their friends instar city begin to make their way to the loft to begin the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this sucks hopefully the next aren't so bad

Oliver and felicity's apartment 1 hour before everyone shows up 

 

"Felicity why are you still adding decorations to the loft we need to actually get ready tonight," Oliver asked her with a quizzical look knowing that their guests were going to be at the loft sooner rather than later. Felicity turnt to Oliver and dropped the box of decorations down with a huff. Grabbing Oliver's hand the pair went and got dressed. 

"Oliver is my lipstick in their?" Felicity asked from the bathroom. 

"Yeah one sec let me get you it," Oliver replied. He grabbed the red lipstick from the dresser and brought it to the bathroom. Oliver stopped abruptly when he walked. His gaze fixed upon felicity and her dress. She was wearing a blue floral dress that went to her mid thigh. Oliver was standing still like a statue. Annoyed that if they he would stand there any longer that they were going to be late to their own party. "Oliver if you don’t stop staring at me we are going to be late to our own party. Now can you pass my lipstick or not?" Felicity exclaimed. 

While Felicity was putting on her lipstick Oliver rushed out of the bathroom to go and find the engagement ring and hide from felicity's prying eyes. Pocketing the ring, Oliver went and answered the door to Diggle and Lyla along with Curtis. "I got a text from Dinah and Rene saying they were going to be here in 10 minutes," Curtis said. Oliver nodded his head as the 4 people entered the loft. 

"Felicity should be down in a minute she is just finishing her makeup." Oliver said just as felicity began walking down the stairs, heels tapping the surface of the stairs.  

10 minutes later and Rene, Dinah, Thea and Roy were knocking on the door to the loft. "Hey guys come on in," a cheery Felicity said opening the door wider to allow everyone in. "Thea I really like that dress were did you get that from?" Felicity asked the now blushing Thea.  

"I didn’t go overboard did I?" Thea asked the group in front of her. Everyone shook their heads. While everyone was having their own mini conversations another there was another knock on the door. "Welcome everyone!" And then the night had started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is with everyone at the party


	10. the loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the fun begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably cheesy and I just want to note that all of this happens after their seasons ends if you got confused. anyway hope you enjoy this chapter

The loft

With team Flash and Supergirl at Oliver and Felicity's apartment the party was nearly about to start. 10 minutes later Jesse and Wally had arrived along with the legends to the loft. Everyone was saying their hellos and began catching up. The alcohol and food was brought out for everyone to enjoy. Over in a corner of the room was Cisco. Caitlin had noticed this and decided to make her way over to see what her best friend was mopping over. "Hey Cisco why are you sitting over here by yourself?" she questioned. 

"its just a shame because everyone has a pair of some sort. For example Nate has Ray, Sara has Snart, Felicity has Oliver, Rene has Dinah and so on even Rip has that connection with his AI I think she is called Gideon but still I'm just on my own!" He said with a huff while pointing out everyone in the room and the people he mentioned. Caitlin looked confused. 

"What happened to Gypsy?" Caitlin asked him quizzically. 

"Oh yeah I forgot be back in like 20 minutes." He said face glowing up with the mention of her. 

***** 

Sara walked over to Snart who was sitting by himself observing everyone in the room. "Hey what you thinking about?" She questioned. 

"I'm just thinking about how I got roped into this," he said not meeting her gaze to focused on his observations on the heroes in the room. 

"Because you like me too much to leave me to a party by myself," she said jokingly. That got his attention because he turnt to her and looked at her. 

"you do know I don’t like you I... I love you Sara and I hope you know that!" he said stuttering near the end of his sentence. Before he could say anything else she kissed him. It wasn’t a long kiss but a quick and meaningful kiss expressing how much she loved him. Moving apart they grinned at each other.  

"I love you to crook." She said the grin widening. 

From across the room a confused Barry was staring utterly confused at Sara and Snart's actions. "Hey I didn’t know they were dating. Did you?" Barry asked Caitlin who giggled as a response to his sily question. 

**** 

"Hey how is your very first New Years eve party?" Kara asked Mon-El who was just finishing a conversation with Rene and Dinah. He turned to her and laughed. 

"Is this what there supposed to be like because these are awesome!" He said smiling madly.  

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. How many people have you talked to?" Kara questioned  

"I have met Felicity, Oliver, Jesse, Rene, Dinah, Lyla and Diggle who looked easily convince that I was an alien but he muttered something like ' _my life was seemingly normal before I met_ _all of you.'_ and he must have been saying it really quietly because I heard but no one else did." 

"Wait that means you have got another power. Enhanced hearing!" Kara said excitedly. Both enjoying the new power they began to test It. And wow did they have fun testing his new ability. 


	11. party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party continues and a friend returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this part of the story. I have a few questions to ask  
> 1\. I need one or more villains names so feel free to comment some in the comments   
> 2\. should I continue 'why the legends shouldn't watch TV'  
> 3\. or should I start a whole new story

"How are you handling meeting some more aliens?" Oliver asked Diggle who was also observing the whole group. 

"Well I'm going to say the same thing I said when we were fighting the dominators my life was a lot more normal than before I met all of use but I don’t regret a single thing." Diggle said replying to Oliver who seemed to look in disbelief. Shaking hi head Diggle continued to talk. "So are you going to propose to Felicity tonight?" He asked. 

"Yes but I want no one to find out because it will ultimately ruin the surprise." He said looking towards Felicity deep in conversation with Caitlin. Noticing him looking at her she smiled and waved at him in which he reciprocated before turning back to Diggle. "So only me and you know about the proposal." Diggle nodded his head and walked away from Oliver. What both men didn’t know was that Kara and Mon-El had heard everything with their enhanced hearing. After heraing about oliver going to propose to felicity they turned and looked at each other with mouths wide open in shock. "I did not expect that!" Mon-El said. "I don’t think we should mention this at all to anyone because we will ruin the surprise!" Kara said quickly before turning away and leaving Mon-El on his own. 

A loud sound had made everyone jump. Seconds later footsteps were coming from around the corner where everyone was. Everyone had turned to see who was there. Sara got her knives Oliver and Thea got their bows and arrows from under the couch, Diggle and Lyla got their guns Amaya ready to press her totem, Nate ready to steel up. Kara and Mon-El with various powers and Rip with his laser gun. They all stood still awaiting what they thought was an imposter. A little over a minute had passed and Cisco walked round the corner with Gypsy. Everyone breathed out and began putting all their weapons, with the exception of Sara who just put it back underneath her dress. "why did you all have your weapons out it was only me with Gypsy!" Cisco said confused as to why they had pulled weapons out on him. 

"We thought you were an imposter what do you really expect us to do?" Rip's voice rang out from nearer the back of the room.  

"Wait until they come round the corner obviously you could of killed us!" Cisco said with Gypsy standing awkwardly next to him.  

After Cisco had arrived and had finished his talk with pretty much everyone the party began again. Over one side of the room was Sara talking to Gypsy. "Please call me Cindy," her voice said. 

"Cisco has told me how much of a bad ass you are!" Sara told her with a grin on her face. The conversation carried on as they began to talk about what was different between their worlds and some other stuff. The nerd squad, which consisted of Cisco, Felicity, Ray, Nate, Winn and sometimes the input of Caitlin and Alex, as mick liked to call them were all standing huddled together deep in conversation about some experiment they were all trying to accomplish. When Rip heard the word experiment come from one of their mouths he turned and walked over to them. "No, I don’t care what kind of experiment your planning on doing even if it is one of the best this century you are not doing it on my Waverider!" Rip remarked. He began walking away when they went back into deep conversation until he remembered something. "And no using parts from my ship either!" He complained and then walked away quite satisfied by what he had just done.  

A small whooshing noise sounded from just upstairs of the loft. No one heard it like when Cisco had vibed himself and Cindy here. A small maniacal laugh rang from upstairs but again no one heard it due to the loud chatter they were making from down the stairs. The person creeped out the room and observed everyone there. "Oh My God!!" A voice rang out pointing towards the ledge upstairs where the person was standing.  

"Miss me!" The person said before laughing loudly through the loft. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter again feel free to comment anything and if you can please answer the questions at the top of the page. thanks


	12. him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'this wasn't no ordinary villain it was ..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy my choice of villains for them I probably got most of them wrong.

"Oh My God!!" It was Winn's voice. Everyone turned to see who it was. Mostly everyone was confused as to who the person was. "I thought I stopped you because I pretty much banished you!" Kara said. The person laughed before jumping from the ledge and onto the ground where everyone was standing. He landed perfectly. "Kara who is this person?" Barry asked quizzically.  

"This is Mr Mxyzptlk from the fifth dimension. To keep it simple he is my stalker!" Kara said gesturing to Mxyzptlk as she was saying it who had a giant grin in his face. No one looked impressed. Fixing his small black jacket the imp began walking up to all the girls in the room and kissing their hands with another smile. The men weren't impressed by his actions.  

"Kara Zor-El I still love you and I think we should get married." His voice said as he glared at her.  

"Not happening !" Mon-El said moving in front of Kara to sort of protect her.  

"You again," Mxy said. "I thought you would of moved on from this idiot!" He continued, pointing at Mon-El as he spoke towards Kara. Before anyone knew what was happening he was walking towards Kara to grab her and take her with him.  

"Uh Uh not happening pal." Barry's voice sounded from across the room.  

"Ah ha Mr. Allen nice to see you here and you here Miss. West I thought Savitar would of killed both of you already. But I see that I was wrong. Doesn't matter though because if you don’t give me Kara then I will just bring all of your worst nightmares. Whether they are Dead or Alive!" Mxy said emphasizing the last part to everyone. Everyone turned to each other some with glints of fear in their eyes. "How do I  know your fears or your worst nightmares?" Mxy asked everyone, but before anyone could answer he continued. "Well as Kara has already said I am from the fifth dimension which means im magic." He said another grin on his face. Everyone but team supergirl looked confused still. Mxy huffed loudly. "Wow for a bunch of scientists, hackers and whatever else you people are, are seriously dumb. Im from another dimension I have magical powers I'm going to take Kara Zor El whether use like it or not!" He said slowly asif talking to a child. With that he turned towards were Kara and Mon-El where standing. But before he could get there Barry had sped Kara to the other side of the room. "what a bad idea Mr.Allen. It seems the if you won't give me Kara then I will have to distract you all!"  Mxy said before clicking his fingers together. a few seconds later and villains began to pop up all over the place. First was reverse flash for Barry and Cisco, vandal savage for rip, killer frost for Caitlin, queen rhea for Mon-El, Prometheus for Oliver, helix for Felicity. Lewis snart for Leonard, Slade for Sara, the time masters for Mick, Malcolm for Thea, Andy Diggle for John Diggle, a white Martian for Jonn and other villains to add to the scare of it.  Rip laughed to himself, 'Gideon was right' was all that he was thinking.  

And what seemed like a great way of catching up turned into a night of what could end in horror for everyone.


	13. fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fight has broken out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly I would like to note that I have attempted (badly) at doing some of the characters POV's.  
> secondly I have started a new captain canary AU  
> thirdly I want to continue why the legends don't watch tv but I don't have anything for them to watch so maybe comment a few things for them to watch and I will again attempt some chapter's.  
> lastly I am going on holiday in a few days so I wont be able to post but I will continue writing chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy. sorry its late.

Everyone's hearts rushed with fear. Impossible was the only way to describe it really. "I told you that if you didn’t hand me Kara-Zor-El then I would bring all your nightmares and fears." Mxy said before going back to trying to get to Kara. The fight had begun and it wasn’t the easiest of fights either. 

 ** _C_** ** _isco's pov_**  

Oh this dude was crazy. How would this even be possible. And we are certainly not stupid, actually I can't say much about some people but I am definitely not stupid. Far from it if you ask some. This Mxy guy brought in reverse flash like he is a speedster and im a viber they are completely different things. I don’t think this going to be a fair fight really. I mean I have Barry to help fight reverse flash with me but I don’t think we will be able to get through him because this man is just like savitar who knows our every move. Like seriously I'm not going to be able to make it through this alone. Wait I have just the idea.  

The fight had begun and was getting heated quickly. They were mostly one on one which made it even harder for everyone. 

 ** _T_** ** _hea's pov_**  

Ha my dad would never fight me. Mxy is definitely stupid if he thought that my dad would fight me like wow that’s a bit silly, if anything he will just try and make allegiances with everyone of the bad guys. Or maybe he will just watch and laugh as we peril in the hands of all the bad guys. There isn't many of us to go up against them anyway. Most of us are doubling up 2 against one. But now I have to find my bow and arrows because it turns out this is my dad from like 6 years ago before the undertaking happened. Which is also probably why he has two hands instead of one. Great and he is still easily provoked.  

Barry zipped in and out of everyone from one corner of the room to the other occasionally helping everyone out with their own villains. Sparks shooting everywhere from rip's gun attempting to get a running vandal savage. The sound of Leonard's cold gun blazing through the room. The tapping of felicity's keyboard. The monstrosity of everyone was eventually outside and upstairs. Everyone was reacting just as quick as normal. 

 ** _Sara's pov_**  

This Slade must of been from after Shado's death. His eye was missing and his skills with swords weren't as awful. The mirakuru must still be in his body because he isn't going down. No matter what I try he isn't getting defeated. Well not this easily anyway. What am I supposed to do I can't kill him I haven't killed anyone in nearly 2 years. Maybe this Mxyzptlk person would make them disappear with him when Kara decides she wants to banish him. On second thought Mxyzptlk is pulling a lot of tricks considering he is in control of all the so called 'new arrivals'. 

Nobody was giving up. Not without a fight anyway. Everyone had a different bad guy. Some even had villain parents or family members, past mentors or old friends. The fight was made to be difficult just like a game where you would set the difficulty to extreme. These people were hard to beat before but now, well now they were even harder. Not everyone in the room was going to come out of this without a few cuts or bruises. And still the fight had just begun for them.


	14. the fight part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that this is late! any way I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The fight continued with vicious attacks from everyone. Knives were lodged into the wall from where Sara had been throwing them at Slade. Some of the fights had been taken outside the loft to where there was more room for them to actually fight. 

**_Mon-El's pov_ **

Hahah trust that little imp to bring my mother here. How does he even know that she brings me nightmares? My mother looks quite powerless without her followers here if I must say. I'm surprised she hasn’t actually hit me yet. I have spoke to soon. Ouch. She hits harder than kara in our training sessions. I think a bruise has formed on my face. Well it's nothing a yellow sun can't heal. I think.

Left in the loft was Oliver against chase, Sara and Slade, felicity and helix and kara and Mr mxyzptlk but they kept popping up in the loft every so often. The rest were all scattered around the building and outside. The building wasn't very safe with a bunch of heroes and villains running about. 

**_F_ ** **_elicity's_ ** **_pov_ **

Is it possible for my fingers to hurt so much? This is like a hack off, is that the correct term to call it oh well, between me and helix. Not helix as in everyone who goes there but like just me and Alena and well she is a really good hacker like nearly better than me or is she better than me? I can't even try to check to see how everyone is getting on with their own villains because I'm in the middle of my own battle just with less movement. What if someone's badly injured and no one can get too them because pretty much all the people with the slightest bit of medical training is either fighting or preoccupied with helping others. Wow all our teams need to befriend more doctors and nurses!

Outside a loud thud hits the ground. Queen rhea had been punch to the ground. She looked unconscious. She soon began to fade from the ground leaving some of the people near Mon-El look like they had gotten an idea and also, quite impressed. "Barry could you please come get your ass here and help me fight this dude because he aint easy!" Cisco eventually had shouted noticing that Barry had run of the 5th time already.

**_Barry's_ ** **_pov_ **

I think I've made Cisco quite annoyed with me again. I don’t mean to run of it's just that I see others in danger and want to go help them. I mean Cisco should have been fine handling reverse flash by himself with his powers he could disrupt his connection to the speedforce and then he could hit him with something else with his powers. I know him and Gypsy have been training together a lot lately. maybe I should just go help him because reverse flash isn't the easiest person to get and he was for both of us.

**_Caitlin's_ ** **_pov_ **

How am I supposed to fight myself? I haven't had a lot of practice only with savitar and that was months ago. I don't even go out in the field with Cisco, Barry and Wally. I sometimes use my powers but that’s only in an emergency. What if I lose control again? Oh no now killer frost is coming towards me. "you are really powerful you know! You don't have to stay with all these people they don’t know how powerful you are!" Killer first shouted at me. I can't help being scared turning into her I'm not the killer type.

The key to getting rid of your enemy was to knock them unconscious and they would begin to fade away. If you didn’t by the time mr mxyzptlk had been defeated then they would stay to fight you until one has won the other. Even if they were dead, on a different earth or in jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was probably awful but new chapter coming soon!


	15. fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys long time no see! sorry about this long awaited update as life has been somewhat hard in the past months. I hope that this serves a good chapter. Also this is the last chapter of this story, however I am open to new ideas for either one shots or multi chaptered stories to write after this one. so add a prompt to the comments!   
> Enjoy!

The fight was nearing the finish line only a few of the villains were left running around the city. Some didn’t last as long as expected. For example, Slade hadn't put up a great fight for Sara as he had been knocked out rather quickly once they found out what they were doing.  Andy Diggle was also easy to be knocked out as well. One by on bodies hit the ground and began to fade into thin air. Not many people were left against individual villains. Most people had teamed up together making the number of villains fall shorter quicker. Mr.Mxyzptlk was still only up against Kara. Both refusing help from anyone who was "free" to help stop the other.

A plan began to formulate between different heroes. However, the main element seemed the same throughout most plans. Eventually the plan got to Kara. "Hold him off."  Was all she was told. Once she had fully understood the plan she was throwing her punches not as hard as she had wanted to. One by one superheroes became free. The only bad guy left at the end was Mr. Mxyzptlk. Everyone walked towards where Kara and Mxy were still fighting. Eventually they were surrounded by a giant group of superheroes. Most people wore smug grins after fighting for what felt like hours. Whereas some were looked exhausted after the number of villains that had to be defeated. Mxy looked up at the people staring at him fear being the only thing he could think of at the moment. "you picked the wrong group and day to mess with us, Mxy!" Kara declared, motioning to the people standing around them. Mxy smiled nervously and used his magic to make a pen and some paper. Tentatively he wrote down some letters. **'** ** _kltpzxym_** ** _'. "_** well this has been fun!" He said as he began to fade. The pen and paper hit the floor with a small clunk. "No, it really wasn’t." Cisco spoke up as the figure had faded away.

Everyone let out a small sigh of relief. Tiredly, everyone made their way to somewhere in the loft where they could sit and take a small breather. "that was great!" Wally exclaimed sarcastically, as him and Gypsy made their way to the nearest couch. A few people let out small laughs to cisco's comment, whereas a few people rolled their eyes. 

"Guys look at the time!" Felicity exclaimed whilst pointing at the tv playing the news. Everyone's head turned towards where Felicity's finger was pointing. A collective murmur began as the time showed that they had nearly, just nearly missed the beginning of the new year. The noise settled as a countdown began signaling the nearing new year. Different people scurried to their significant others, hoping to kiss them once the clock struck twelve. 

The star city fireworks set off and the few couples there kissed their significant others into the year of 2018. Others settled with hugs and squeezes rather than kisses. Everyone made their way towards the balcony door to watch the fireworks. The adrenaline still spiked in some.

The sky lit up into a rainbow of colours. Reds and gold, blue and greens, purple and pinks began to brighten up the new year. "hey," Cisco said tapping Caitlin on her back. She slowly turned her head towards Cisco. he continued, "how long have Snart and Sara been dating?" The question mad Caitlin furrow her eyebrows before she looked upon the former crook and assassin holding hands and whispering something in each other's ear. She shrugged but smiled recalling how happy the pair seemed in the others presence. 

The fireworks died down and everyone made their way back into the loft. Small chatter ran throughout the large group of heroes. They eventually began settling on the many seats that were put down for people to sit on for the night. One by one people began nodding off to sleep, exhaustion taking over their bodies from the long night. 

At around two in the morning Rip wondered in after running Vandal Savage out of the loft and near the waverider. Rip, being exhausted, got lost trying to find the loft again had to ask a version of Gideon implanted in his watch for directions. He expected everyone to be hopefully celebrating their win against Mr. Mxyzptlk. This, however, was not what Rip had expected. People snuggled up on couches and on blankets too soft to be real. The soft snores of everyone but Micks, who sounded like a fog horn, was interrupted by Gideons hushed voice. "It seems my calculations were correct Captain. Once again" The sentence made rip roll his eyes as he found an empty space and some spare blankets for him to lie on. "Happy new year to you too Gideon." Rip replied in a whisper before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to add a suggestion or prompt for a story within the arrow verse. and thank you for reading this story.  
> -Kisses_h9

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed more chapters too come soon.


End file.
